The invention relates to the preparation of reactive polyol compositions and to the use of these compositions in the preparation of high resiliency polyurethane foams. Particularly the invention relates to the preparation of reactive polyol compositions comprising a polyol and from 0.5% to 5.0% by weight of a reactive diamine.